SuperMoon
by WyoSMFan1983
Summary: How will Sam and Dean handle being telported to a completly different country and meet a group of hero's that protect the city they found themselves in. They end up teaming up with the group of hero's to protect the world they all live in. Finding out there is more to their old allies and new one's as well. Read to see how all the twists and turns will play out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic crossover. I hope everyone that does read it likes it. And please remeber if you have any questions about it. Don't be affraid to ask me about it. I'll try to answer all question the best I can.

~~~Chapter 1:~~~

Sam and Dean where standing next to the Impala face to face with Crowley. Trying to figure out who was going to make the next move. When some kinda portal opened up next to the brother's and Crowely. All three and the Impala where sucked into it. The next thing the brother's knew their were standing on a street next to a building that looked like a game arcade. They looked at each other. Then they looked upto see the a sign say, "Crown Arcade and Diner."

"Sam, what the hell just happened? Where the hell are we? And where is Crowly?" Dean asked Sam.

"I am not sure what happened. Where we are or even where Crowly is. But from what I have gathered we where sucked into some type of portal that is use to teloport with." Sam answered Dean as he was looking around to figure out where they are.

As they are both looking around where they are standing they notice a big group of people walking their way. Noticing in the group there is five females and five guys. Each of the females in one of the arms of one of the five guys.

"I wonder if they could help us out?" Sam asked Dean.

"Maybe?" Dean asnwered him.

"Excuse me. My brother and I where wondering where we are? We are not from around here." Sam asked the group once they where getting ready to enter the arcade.

"Your in Tokyo, Japan. And where exatly are you from? If you don't mind me asking?" Asked Darien.

"A small town in California." Answered Dean.

"I see. Well, you are far from home." Answered Lita.

"That we are miss." Sam said as he ran a hand threw his hair then looked to Dean. "Do you know a place close by where we can at least get a room for the night and a grab a bite to eat?"

"Yes. The Crown Arcade and Diner has the best buger's. About two blocks South from here is a cheap hotel on the left called 'The Lucky Inn'." Malachite told Sam.

"Thank you for your help." Said Sam.

"Your welcome. It was not a problem." Darien said as he pulled Serena closer to him. Getting a wierd feeling from the two guys. But he was not the sure if he was the only one feeling it too. The group stood there just long enough to see the two guys climb in to their car and drive off. Before walking inside. And going to their normal booth. They ordering drinks and something to eat. Ryi kept having a feeling like something was about to happen, not sure if it was bad or not. She couldn't put her finger on it. She desided she will do a fire reading when Jedeite and her got back to the temple. Not noticing the guy sitting at the counter in a long coat watching them.

Serena had a feeling like something was coming. But not sure what it could be. She looked around the table to see if the rest of her friends could feel it too. She could tell from the looks on their faces they all could feel it too. "Do you guys have a feeling like something is coming or bad about to happen too?" She asked the group softly so that no one outside the group could hear her.

"Yes. I felt it the moment we seen those two guys outside. And it got worse since we have came inside." Darien answered her.

As Sam and Dean where pulling into the parking lot of the hotel they where told about. Sam's phone rang. Looking at the caller id and seen it was Bobby.

" Hey Bobby." Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, so anything new on your end?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Sam answered.

"What do you mean by yes and no, Sam? What's going on?" Bobby asked him.

"Well Dean, Crowley and I got sucked into some type of portal the is used for telporting. And it's seem to tranported Dean and I to Tokyo, Japan. But we are not real sure where the hell Crowley has ended up at. Dean and myself are at 'The Lucky Inn'. And we have not heard anything from..." Bobby heard Dean in the background, "What in the heaven's Cas. Why do you have to keep doing that?" Dean yelled at Castiel. "Well, I was going to say we have not heard anything from Castiel yet. But he just showed up in the car." Sam told Bobby.

"I heard. You boys get situated there and call me back after you talk with Castiel." Bobby told Sam before hanging up with him.

"I have seen the warrior's that protect this city. I over heard them talking. About how they felt something was coming or bad about to happen. What I think is the leader tell one of them to see what she can with what she called a fire reading. Another to look at the star's. Another to scan the city with her computer. And another to scout around the city to see if anything seemed to be going on. And that they would talk to someone called Luna and Artuims." Castiel told the brother's as he was trying to fiugure out why he felt like he should know who Luna and Artumis is.

"Ok. But Castiel, do you think they know something we don't..." Dean started to ask when all three heard screaming and yelling. They got out of the Impala. Run to the trunk and grabbed what they needed and started heading to where they heard the nose coming from. Next they heard "Venus Love Chain Encircle and Jupiter Thunder Crash." They watched as the two warriors combined their powers together and was heading straight for some kinda monster. It was stund for a couple of moments. As the monster started to got backup. They could see someone with a small laptop in their hands typing away.

"Mercury have you found it's weakness yet?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Not yet. I need just few more minutes to locate it." Mercury answered her.

Dean looked at Sam and Cas. "We have to help them!" They looked back at the fight that was going on. And noticed that the monster was running straight for them. Dean without thinking shot off couple of rounds at it. And seen that it did nothing to harm the monster. All this did was anger the monster even more.

"Jupiter, Mars, and Venus get them out of here before they get themselves huet or worse killed." Tuxedo Mask told them. As the three girl's noded their heads to him and started ran as fast as they could to get to the men before the monster did. They watched as they where running to them the third guy wearing a trinsh coat lift his hand and a blinding white light shot at the monster. They girl's stopped dead in their tracks to cover their eyes from the white light. As they all uncoverd their eyes, they seen that the monster layed in ashes a few steps from the three other six people there trying to figure out what just happened.

"What just happened? Who are you guys? How did you do that?" Sailor Mars asked them, as she walked upto the three guys confused on what just happened.

"I feel it's best that we all go somewhere it's save to talk. And figure this all out." Castiel told the group.

"Your right. Do you know where the Cherry Blossm Hill Temple is located?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"No. We are not from around here. But our hotel room is just a couple of blocks from here. We are staying at 'The Lucky Inn'. If you feel comfortable talking there. You could follow us there. And we then can talk." Sam answered Sailor Mars.

The group looked at each other then to their leaders. Waitting for their command. Then Sailor Moon looked upto Tuxedo Mask and he nodded his head. " Ok. What is the room number?" Sailor Moon Asked them.

"We are in room 32." Dean answered her.

"We know where that is. We will meet you there." Sailor Moon aswered as the rest of her group expet Tuxedo Mask jumped to the roof of a nearby building. The Sailor Scout's waited for their Princess and Prince to join them before they started to head to the hotel for the meeting. As they where heading there they called Luna and Artuims to meet them there on the roof to Sailorteliport into the room. So they would not be seem. And Darein called his General's to also meet them at the room to talk with the three new comers.

Dean, Sam and Castiel got back to the bother's room looked at each other. And wondering what kinda of mess did they just get themselves into. Next thing they knew there was colors of green, red, blue, orange, and pink in a circle. Next they seen the five Sailor Scout's, a guy wearing a tuxedo. One of the Sailor Scout's holding a black cat with a cresent moon on it head. And the guy wearing the tuxedo was holding a same kinda cat, but this one was white.

"Are you still sure about this my prince and princess?" Asked a new voice the brother's and angel had not heard yet.

"Yes."

"Luna." Answered Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

The brother's looked at each other then to Castiel with a puzzled look on their faces. " I don't understand. Did I just hear that cat talk and what does it mean by Prince and Princess?" Asked Dean.

"I am Luna. Please, let me introuce you to Sailor Moon. Also know as Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium of the Moon Kindom." Answered the black cat named Luna.

"I am Artumis. And to Tuxedo Mask; And Prince..." The white cat named Artumis started to introuce.

"Darien of the Golden Kindom of the Silver Millennim. And Sailor Mercury; Princess of Mercury, Sailor Venus; Princess of Venus, Sailor Mars; Princess of Mars, and Sailor Jupiter; Princess of Jupiter. Also know as Princess Serenity's Royal Court. If I remember right. But may I ask where is Prince Darien's Royal Court. If her's is here with her?" Castiel finish for Artumis.

"They are here in Tokyo with us. They are on their way as we speak. They where not able to make it fast enough to the battle." Answered Tuxedo Mask as they all heard a nock on the door. Jupiter walked over to the door since she was the closest to it and opened it up for the General's to enter. Each walking in and walking over to each of the Sailor Scout's that are their counter parts. The brother's are lost about what is going on and what was Castiel not telling them.

"Welcome lord's of the East, South, West, and the North. It's been a long time since I have seen all of you together." Said Castiel.

"May I ask how is it you know who we are? But we don't know who you are?" Asked Malachite (Lord of the East).

"You may not remember who I am at this moment. I am Castiel, one of gods angel's. I was there when each of you where born in the Silver Millennium. And crowned of your royal title's." Castiel asnwered Malachite.

Luna slowly started to remember seeing him their when Princess Serenity was born, and given her title of moon princess and he was named her Godfather by Queen Serenity. "As in the Castiel that is Princess Serenity's Godfather. Or as he preferred to be called her Guadin Angel at the time." Luna asked Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter posted. But with alot of things that have been happening lately. I have not had much time to work on my stories. But eveything is slowly starting to go back in to place like I need them too. I can start to work on them more. I really hope all of my readers like the next chapter in the stories. And pleas if you have any question, please ask them. Enjoy, R &R. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Supernatural or it's charactor's. I write for the pure fun._

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

"One in the same. I am truly sorry. I couldn't be there that the day the Moon Kindom fell. I was not allowed to help. Even thou you are my goddaughter. I wanted to be. But that would have changed the course of the time line as it is. I hope you can forgive me." He said as he walked upto Sailor Moon and pulled her in for a hug. Being able to hold her again. "I remember your mother's last wish she made. For you and your court, pirnce and his court to be reborn and to live happy life. She hoped you would all find each other again. Yes, had I know you where reborn I would have found you sooner then I am now. She would be so proud of the women you have come to be today." He told her being able to hold her again.

The royal's court happy to see them reunited again. But Dean and Sam where confussed with what is going on. " So let me get this straight. The story's Sam and I where told as children by our dad where true. and the royal courts of both kindom's are the ones that arestanding infront of us are them. But something I don't understand. Is if they are here with us. Then where is the Evil Queen that brought down both how is that even possible for the princess of that time to be your goddaughter." Asked Dean.

"Seeing you believe us to a point. Will this make you more of a believe?" Asked Sailor Moon as herself and her prince had taken thier royal forms. As everyone expect Dean and Sam went down on one knee to show their honor to them.

"Well I am a believer even more now." Dean said as Sam's phone rang.

Sam looked to see who was calling before he answered it. "Hey Bobby."

"So... What did you find out?" Asked Bobby.

"Alot. How soon can you make it to Tokyo?" Asked Sam.

"I see. I am about to bored the plain. I'll be there soon." Bobby told Sam.

"Ok. See you soon."Sam said before hanging up the phone with Bobby.

The royal's looked at each other. 'I think it's time they know who we are under the magic.' Princess Serenity said to Prince Darien threw their like. ' Yes, I agree My Love.' He answered her. As they both gave the girl's and the guys a nod that it is ok to drop their transformation. And all 10 of them droped their transfromation down to their normalselfs.

"Wait a mintue your the group we talked to earlier today." Asked Dean.

"Yes, I am Darien Shields also know as Tuxedo Mask, and Price Darien of the Gold Kindom. This is my girlfriend Serena Tskuino, my fiancee, and also know as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kindom." Answered Darien.

"I am Malachite Whales. Also know as the Lord of the East and first in command of Prince Darien's guardian's. This is my girlfriend Mina Aino, also know as Sailor Venus and first in command of Princess Serenity guardian's." Answered Malachite.

"I am Nephrite Evans, also know as the Lord of the North and second in command. This lovely lady is Lita King, my fiancee, also know as Sailor Jupiter and fourth in command." Answered Nephrite.

"I am Jedeite Maxwell, also known as the Lord of the South and third in command. And this fisty women is Ryi Hino and is also know as Sailor Mars and is third in command." Answered Jedeite.

"I am Zositie Black, also known as Lord of the West and second in command. And this beautiful women is Ami Anderson, my girlfrien. Also know as Sailor Mercury and is second in command." Answered Zositie.

"Nice to meet all of you. We are Sam And Dean Winchester. We are hunters. And you all already know Castiel." Sam inroduced themselfs to the group that was standing before them.

Crowley slowly started to wake up. Feeling like he was hit by an 18 wheeler.

"I see you have finally woken up." Crowly heard a females voice.

"Who is there? And where an I?" He asked the voice.

"I am Queen Beryal. And you are in the Dark Kindom. And who are you exatly?" Aaked Beryal.

"I am Crowly. I am King of Hell. And how did I end up in the Dark Kindom. I thought it was sestoryed over a thousand years ago by Queen Serenity. Alnoe with the Moon and Golden Kindoms." He asked her.

" We where not destoryed. We where sealed away by her. Cause whe didn't have the strangth to destory us. After sending her daughter and her court to the future. And I do have my own plan's to get my hands on the Moon Princess and her Silver Crystal." Beryal told him.

"I see. And how do you plan to do that exatly?" Asked Crowley as he remembered how powerful the Silver Crystal was. And the only two people that could use it was the Queen and the Princess of the Moon Kindom. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"How is it that you know about the Silve Crystal and the Silver Millennium too? Cause I don't remember you being there?" Asked him very causely.

"Did you ever wounder where all of your power, yomen's and demon's came from?" Crowley asked her.

"Well no. I always thought they came from the Black Crystal we have." She answered him.

"I am the reason why your Black Crystal has the power it has to give you the power and the unless supply of yomen and demons you have." He told her. " But with me by your side now I can can give you so much more the just what the Black Crystal can give you too."

"So if I understand you right. You will give us everything we need to defet the Moon Princess and her Sailor Scouts. And take what we want. No what is rightfully ours. But what is it you are asking for in return for all of this?" She asked him causely.

"All I am asking for is your help to get my hands on the Winchester Brother's. They would make a very good asset to my plan's. So... Do we have a deal or not?" He asked her.

"Nice to meet you both. But what do you mean by you are hunters? Do yu mean like animal's and things like that?" Asked Serena as she stepped into Dariens arms.

"The animal's you speaking and thinking of no. We hunters travel through out the country hunting down supernatural beings and creater's around the world. We normaly stay on American soil. This is our first case or hunt if you would like to call it, across sea's. One of our Dad's close friend's Bobby..." Answered Dean as the heard Mina say something.

"Bobby? Bobby? Do you mean Bobby Singer?" Mina asked the brother's.

"Yes. Wait a mintue. How do you know Bobby? It's Mina right?" Asked Sam.

"Yes. Boddy is my Mom's brother." She answered him.

"So. Let me see if I understand right you are His little Nina. That he is always talking about? But he said your family moved to England." Dean asked her.

"Yes. Uncle Booby gave me that nickname when I was little. We did. But we moved here a few years ago." She told the brother's.

"I see. Well Bobby is going to be in for a suprice when he lands here in a few hours." Dean said with a small chuckle.

"Well that's all nice and everything about Mina getting to see her long lose Uncle in all. But can we get back to how, and why you three are even here." Asked Ryi with a little snip in her vioce.

"Ryi!" Serena said.

"What? I am not the only one trying to figure this out too." Ryi answered Serena.

"Ryi is right. I am also wondering the same thing myself too." Castile said to the group.

"When Dean and I was trying confronting Crowley in a small town in Wyoming. Waitting to see who was going to make the next move presay. Some black portal opened and sucked the three of us in. We ended up here. We are not real sure where Crowley ended up at this moment." Answered Sam as he was getting a feeling that him and Dean should know someone in the group that stands in front of them. Just not real sure which one it is or if it's all of them.

"That's all grand and everything. But what where you trying to find out from this Crowley person, if you don't mind me asking?" Ask Zoisite.

"We have been looking for our dad. And we where trying to see if he had heard anything in Hell about where he could be." Dean answered Zoisite.

"Hell? I don't understand." Serena asked.

"Crowley is the King of Hell. He has all contral of the deamon's and most of the supernatural creaters." Sam answered her while watching the group and seeing all of them going white and look at each other with alittle bit of fear in their eye's.

'My Love, I think I have an idea where this Crowly person is. And if I am right. We are going to need all the help we can get. And also dealing with creater's we have no clue how to handle.' Darien said to Serena threw their link.

'And where do you think he is, Love. I have a strong pull or feeling like one or all of us should know who these brother's are. Like they are family to one of us or something like that.' She answered him, half way listening to the group talking.

"When was the last time you both heard from your dad?" Asked Ami.

"We have always stayed in contact with each other by our phones. The last phone we got from him, he was in a small town in Wyoming. He said he was about thirty mintues drive from a bigger town. But he didn't give us the names of either town. When we last talked to him." Answered Dean.

"I see. But there has to be a reason why you guys are here thou. And who brought you here. That's what I don't understand the most. And why now? How this all tie's in with your dad's disappering?" Ami started to ask while trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

'With the Dark Kindom. For us to save our home we need to work with them. And for now we will keep an eye on that pull. Cuase I also feel it. And to me it's strong. I am not sure why. And I get a feeling like they are family to me. Like I do with you, and everyone that is close to us. But what I what to know is if we can trust them?" He asked her as they where looking at their friends and family. Both their eye's looked at one set looking at them.

'Please, Don't worry or stress about being able to trust the boy's. They are loyal to friends and family.' Both Serena and Darien heard. They both noded their heads in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken longer then I was hoping to get all of my stories updated with new chapter's. I know it doesn't help that for alittle bit I was going through writer's block. Here is Chapter 3. And I am working on chapter 4 for this story. And I am hoping to have new chapter's for my other stories. And yes, I know that I already have three out. But I have also been working off and on with a new one. Which I am hoping once again to have uploaded here soon. So please keep an eye out for my new story here hopefuly soon. Please r & r.

Declaire(Disclaimer?): I dont own Sailor Moon or Supernaturual or any of the characters.

Chapter 3:

As Bobby is on his is flight to Tokyo, he still had no clue how a portal even opened up, or even where it came from. In all of his years as a hunter, he had never dealt with this type of magic. It really stumped him. He'd never heard of another hunter talk about something even close to the mess the Winchester boy's have found themselves in. He just hopes the situation will become more clear when he lands.

It'd been years since Bobby was last in Tokyo. He had stopped to see some close friends and welcome their new member of the family. It was then that he also travled to England to see his sister and family. Oh, how he missed his little Nina. Her smile always made him feel like eveything was going to be okay in the end. 'I could always stop by when we close this case.' Was his last thought as he fell alseep to kill some time on the long flight. Not knowing the surprises that awaited him when he arrived.

As Dean listened to Sam and the group try to figure out how the brother's were teleported to Tokyo, He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Serena, Darien, and Cass were looking intently at each other. He couldn't believe that Serena trusted Cass to no end. It was remarkable, and it got him wondering who they were. He felt as though there was a strong connection between the group, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He was not real sure if it's her, him or even it's both of them he is getting the feeling from. Right at that moment Serena turned around and noticed Dean was watching the three of them. She smiled softly at him. Dean admired the way Serena trusted him, and an overwhelming sense to protect the two of them. No matter the cost. Serena could see the worry that he felt in his eye's. She let go of Darien's hand. She walked over to Dean and hugged him. "We will figure this out, and we will find your Dad. We just always have to remember to believe in the people around us, our loved one's, and ourselves as well." She told Dean.

"Sometimes, that's difficult to do in the line of work Sammy and myself do." He told her as he returned her hug with a sad look in his eye's. 'She reminds me of mom and Aunt Irene.' Dean thought.

"Trust me, I do understand. But you always have to see the good in everything. It always helps me to think about all the people we save each time we go into and come out of a battle." She told him.

"I do. You remind me of someone I have not seen since Sam and I were kids. She always saw the beauty in this dark world we all live in." He told her.

"I see. What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking." She asked him.

"She, and her parent's moved. I never found out where they moved too. Her mom and my mom were best friend's since they where in grade..." Dean got cut off when Serena's phone started to ring.

She looked to see her Mom was calling. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello dear. I'm calling to make sure you and Darien are going to be here for dinner?" Her mom asked her.

"Let me ask real fast. Hold on just one moment." She told her mom. "Darien, My Love. Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"Yes." He told her.

"Yes, Mom he will be joining us for dinner. Mom, what was Uncle John and Aunt Mary's last name?" She asked her mother.

"Winchester?" She told her daughter.

"Really. Did they have any children?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Two boys. They were named Dean and Samuel. But Samuel always went by either Sam or Sammy. Your brother and him were named after your Grandpa Campball." Serena's mother told her.

"Mom, would you be able to set three more places for dinner besides for Darien." Serena asked her mother.

"Yes. New friends?" Asked her mother.

"Kinda of. I'll explain everything over dinner." Serena told her mother.

"Ok, Sweetheart. Remember dinner is at 6."

"We'll be there. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, Sweetheart. See you all at dinner."

"See you then. Bye Mom."

"Bye."

Serena ended the call with her mother. She slid her phone back into her space pocket. "I hope Sam, you and Castiel don't mind eating dinner and spending time with long lost family?"

"Huh?" Sam asked as he heard his name.

"I'll explain everything over dinner." She told the two now very confused brother's. She looked upto her boyfriend with a sweet smile. But he could see the look of mischief in her eye's. 'What are you planning, My Love?' He asked her through their link.

'That little girl Dean was talking about is me. His mom's best friend is my mother. I don't remember much before we moved here to Tokyo for my dad's job. I was also thinking it maybe time to tell my family about our destiny. I cannott keep hiding this life from them anymore.' She anwsered him.

'I see. And have you spoken with Luna, Artumis, and the girl's about this too?' He asked her.

'Yes, Luna and Artumis both have already said they will be there with me when I am ready to tell them everything so that they would be there to help answer quetions I may not know the answer to. I am also asking you to be there with me to help explain too. If you don't mind. I will let the girl's know to keep their communicators close, just in case I need them too.' She asked him.

'I will always be here to support you with any obstacles that come your way. I will do what I can do to help you explain and tell your family about everything, My Love.' He told her.

'Thank you, My Prince.' She told him as she went on her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips.

'Your welcome, My Princess.'

"Ok." Was all Sam could say.

"You, Dean, Castiel, Daien and I have to be at my parent's place at 6 for dinner. Luna and Artumis will you be staying with Mina or myself this evening?" She asked her advicers.

"With you, Princess." Answered Luna understanding why her Princess was asking them.

"Ok. And girl's I know you may have plans this evening. But please keep your communicaters close just in case I may need to you all to come over tonight too." She told the girl's.

"Yes, Princess." They all answered her.

"Thank you, eveyone. I will let you all know how tonight goes." She told them.

"So, with all this said and done. What do we do now?" Asked Jedeite.

"We continue with things like we normally do tell the enemy attackes again. But before we all go our seprate ways. These are for Dean, Sam, and Castiel. So everyone can also communicate with them." Luna told them before she did a back flip and what looked like three watchs dropped into the three new memeber's of the teams hands. "Serena, could you hold on to this one tell Bobby join's us."

"Yes. I can, Luna."

Sam started to look at the watch communicater and noticed where there should be numbers were symbols. But there was four he didn't know. He seen two penagrams where the 10 and 11 should be. One was white and the other one was black. There was three what looked like cresent moon's. One was yellow, white and one black. And what looked like wings.

"So, how do these work? And what are these symbols for?" Asked Dean.

"They work just like any other watch. So no one knows what they are. But to us they make it so that we can all communicate with each other. The symbols you see are as in order 1- Moon, 2- Tuxedo, 3-Venus, 4-Mars, 5-Jupiter, 6-Mercury, 7-Malachite, 8-Jedeite, 9-Nepilite, 10-Zoicite, 11- will be you Dean with the black pentagram, 12- will be you Sam with the white pentagram. The white cresent moon is Artumis, and the black one is myself. The set of wings you all see is Castiel. And the icon that looks like a book is for Booby. And if everyone else would transform. That should set all of your communicators to Dean's, Sam's and Castiel's." Luna told the group. As Serena set Luna down. And Darien had done the same with Artumis. Sam and Dean had to cover their eyes with all the different colors. When the brother's uncovered their eyes. They seen that the general's, and the sailor scout and a man in a tuxedo with a top hat and a mask on his face standing in place where everyone was just standing.

"I don't think I will ever get use to seening that." Sam told his brother and Cass.

"I know what you mean." Dean answered him back as the group dropped their transformation. As he looked at his new watch and seen that it said it was 4:30. "Well since dinner is at 6. Sam and I will need to shower and change. How about we meet back up at the first place we had met each other. In about 45 mintues."

"Ok. See you shortly." Answered Serena.

Serena, Darien, Luna, Artumis, and Cass said their goodbye's to the boy's and to the group. And started walking to The Crown that was just a couple of blocks from the hotel the brother's where staying in.

"What's bothering you, Moonbeam?" Asked Castiel.

Serena blushed. Cause she has not heard that nickname sisnce she lived on the moon. "I have not heard that nickname since I lived on the moon. It's that I have alot to tell and explain to my family about everything. And I am not sure how they are going to handle everything once I tell them." She told her godfather with a worried look on her face.

"They will understand once everything is all layed out on the table for them." He told her as they all walked into the Crown's.

"Hey guy's. Who is your friend?" Asked Andrew.

"Andrew, I would like you to meet my godfather from the Silver Millionm. Castiel. Remember how I told you that I have an gauiden angel always looking out for me." Serena asked Andrew.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am working on chapter 4 for this story. I am hoping to have it finished here soon. I also do want to give a special thanks to a close co-worker of mine for prof-reading all of my stories.

RLoveal


End file.
